081 - Planet of Evil
thumb|190px Planet of Evil ist der 81 aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 13. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS fängt einen Notruf auf und der Doctor und Sarah Jane reisen deshalb zum Planeten Zeta Minor. Dort entdecken sie, dass eine geologische Expedition vom Planeten Morestra einem unsichtbaren Mörder zum Opfer gefallen ist. Diese Expedition wurde von Professor Sorenson geführt, der als einziger überlebt hat. Ein militärisches Untersuchungskommando von Morestra ist inzwischen auch eingetroffen, um die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen. Der Schuldige wird als ein Geschöpf aus einem Universum aus Antimaterie entlarvt. Dieses Wesen will sich an Sorenson und den Geologen rächen, da diese Antimaterie aus einer Mine abgebaut haben, welche sich an einem Schnittpunkt der beiden Universen befindet. Das Schiff der Morestraner kann sich aufgrund der Antimaterie an Bord, nicht vom Planeten entfernen und droht abzustürzen. Sorenson selbst wird durch die Antimaterie kontaminiert und verändert sich langsam in Antiman. Nun ist er als dieses Monster in der Lage, Leben von anderen Wesen abzusaugen. Der morestranische Kommandant, der immer mehr den Verstand verliert, greift Sorenson mit Nuklearwaffen an. Diese aber bewirken, dass Anitman sich reproduziert und schon bald ist das Schiff von den tödlichen Geschöpfen überflutet. Der Doctor findet den Original-Sorenson und nimmt ihn mit der TARDIS zurück zum Planeten. Dort wirft er ihn und die Antimaterieprobe zurück in die Mine und erfüllt so eine Übereinkunft, die er zuvor mit dem Antimateriegeschöpf abgeschlossen hat. Sorenson erscheint unverletzt wieder und der Doctor bringt ihn zum morestranischen Schiff zurück, welches jetzt vom Einfluss des Planeten befreit ist. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronolgie: Die Episode schließt direkt an die vorherige an - der Doctor und Sarah wollen eigentlich zurück nach London. *Der Doctor besuchte bereits zuvor in The Three Doctors ein Antimaterie-Universum. *Der Doctor erwähnt Sarah Jane gegenüber, er würde William Shakespeare kennen. *In dem Comic Blood and Ice erfährt man, dass eine Splitter-Version von Clara Oswald zu den Morestranern gehört. *Der Roman Zeta Major erzählt von den Auswirkungen der Ereignisse dieser Episode fast 2000 Jahre später. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Dschungelset wurde in Anlehnung an ähnliche Sets aus Star Trek geschaffen, die genau wie dieses gefährlicher waren als sie auf den ersten Blick wirkten. *Das Design war dabei so beliebt und wurde von allen Seiten so stark gelobt, dass Fotografien davon noch Jahre später in Trainingshandbüchern für BBC-Setbauer unter der Rubrik "Wie man eindrucksvolle Studiosets bauen kann" zu sehen waren. *Viele der Requisiten für das Set wurden beim Abbau beschädigt oder sogar komplett zerstört, was zu mehreren hundert Pfund an Kosten führte. *In der vierten Episode ließ Tom Baker aus unbekannten Gründen einen Teil seines Textes wegfallen, was die Nachfrage von Sladen seltsam wirken lässt. *Ursprünglich sollte Prof. Sorenson die Handlung nicht überleben, aber Produzent Philip Hinchcliffe (der eigentlich eher für dunkle Geschichten zu haben war) legte sein Veto ein. Er empfand den Handlungsbogen schon als düster genug und wollte ihn nicht noch dunkler machen, mt Hinblick auf die eigentliche Zielgruppe der Serie. *Das der Doctor seinen Schal während der dritten und vierten Episode so gut wie nicht trägt, hat drehtechnische Gründe und hängt mit den sonst technisch zu kompliziert gewordenen Szenen im Anti-Materie-Universum zusammen. en:Planet of Evil (TV story) es:Planet of Evil Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1975 Kategorie:Stories (372. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft)